


Mentir

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Scene, Canon Compliant, Chapter three, Character Study, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: —No te preocupes, ya me voy —anunció dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Aún así, una parte de él no quería retirarse sin antes alentarlo un poco. La sensación que lo invadió cuando Komaeda estuvo en peligro... Fue totalmente desagradable. Le costaba admitirlo, pero en verdad se preocupaba por él. Aún no llegaba a la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y pidió—: Tú céntrate en curarte de esa asquerosa enfermedad.—Sí, apresúrate, vete. No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca. —al oírlo, Hinata suspiró, fastidiado. Estiró la mano, posicionándola en la perilla de la puerta para girarla y salir de allí.No lo logró.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 6





	Mentir

Comprender a Komaeda nunca fue un objetivo sencillo, y ahora que padecía la 'variante mentirosa' de la Desesperatitis, aquello se volvió más complicado. ¿Gemelas Mioda? ¿Las Verónicas? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? El albino soltó muchas oraciones sin sentido, al menos recuperó la conciencia, era mejor que tenerlo postrado y en absoluto riesgo.

Luego de expresar que se alegraba de la recuperación de Komaeda y que Hinata le sugiriera descansar, Tsumiki se retiró. Existieron unos instantes de completo silencio, él y Komaeda en la misma habitación, no esperó un resultado así. Lejos de alterarse, permaneció tranquilo, en una de las conversaciones que compartió con Komaeda luego del primer juicio, le dejó dos cosas claras: Nagito jamás le haría daño y su nivel de egoísmo era bastante nulo.

Sería extraño pasar tiempo con él en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin embargo, las palabras que Komaeda mencionó, lo sorprendieron:

—Estoy a solas con Hinata-kun... —Nagito se sentó en el borde de la cama—. No soporto estar en la misma habitación que tú.

Hajime frunció el ceño, la pesadilla que tuvo lo dejó debilitado, esas siluetas rojas de esa desconocida aula escolar, aparecieron de nuevo de forma efímera en su mente. No deseaba oir oraciones hirientes.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy —anunció dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Aún así, una parte de él no quería retirarse sin antes alentarlo un poco. La sensación que lo invadió cuando Komaeda estuvo en peligro... Fue totalmente desagradable. Le costaba admitirlo, pero en verdad se preocupaba por él. Aún no llegaba a la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y pidió—: Tú céntrate en curarte de esa asquerosa enfermedad.

—Sí, apresúrate, vete. No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca. —al oírlo, Hinata suspiró, fastidiado. Estiró la mano, posicionándola en la perilla de la puerta para girarla y salir de allí.

No lo logró.

Escuchó las efímeras pisadas de los pies descalzos de Komaeda y sintió su playera siendo jalada, Hajime giró su cabeza para mirar al otro chico por encima del hombro, sus orbes verdes empañados de asombro ante la figura trémula.

—Aléjate... —susurró el albino, pero debido a la cercanía y el silencio del cuarto, Hinata lo escuchó—. Alejate de una vez por todas.

Sus palabras no encajaban con sus acciones en lo más mínimo, al igual que juntar aceite y agua en un recipiente; el contraste era sumamente visible. Incluso usando todas sus fuerzas, o más bien, las que le quedaban, Nagito agarraba el borde de la camisa blanca de Hinata, la tela se arrugaba debajo de sus pálidos y delgados dedos.

En esos instantes y completamente quieto, Hinata contempló con enorme sorpresa a Komaeda, notando lo vulnerable que era; sus piernas luchaban por sostener su peso, su brazo extendido temblaba y soltaba tenues jadeos. El panorama apretó su corazón, recordó su pensamiento sobre que nadie se libraba de la muerte, la vida en esa isla era casi una ilusión. Komaeda no era la excepción, él también podía desaparecer en cualquier instante, había sido testigo de eso.

Y esa posibilidad le brindaba bastante angustia.

La misma angustia que padecía Komaeda por permanecer solo, solo en su lecho de muerte. Su cuerpo tiritaba, como si fuera un hombre de hojalata, casi incapaz de sostenerse por si mismo, pero no dejaría ir al chico de cabellera marrón. Necesitaba de la calma que le transmitía con sólo estar ahí... simplemente por existir. Maldecía a Monokuma por haber creado la Desesperaritis, sabia que sus compañeros lograrían superar ese obstáculo, pero eso no disminuía la impotencia e indignación que lo invadía. La condición que sufrían Akane, Mioda y él, era una tonta y ofensiva referencia a su horrenda película que deseaba jamás haber visto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, valdría la pena el suplicio si resultaba ser importante para el juicio escolar.Una vez más, la esperanza triunfaría, incluso en una situación pequeña. Su instinto le aseguraba que era probable que el asesino realizaría una imitación.

El afortunado no era estúpido, otro asesinato ocurriría y la culpable sería Tsumiki; la desesperación que la constituía no paso desapercibida, jamás lo haría. La repudiaba de forma totalitaria, era su especialidad detectarla para así exterminarla sin dejar rastro. Nagito también detestaba los síntomas que padecía, él nunca decía algo que no creyera de verdad, todo lo que brotaba de su boca provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón honesto. Y ese oso al convertirlo en un mentiroso, tornó su pecho hueco.

Quería que Hinata permaneciera con él, era consciente de lo egoísta que era ese anhelo, pero no era capaz de impedirlo. Ese impulso era el único que no estaba distorsionado por la enfermedad, siendo un deseo puro. Todo lo que tenia que ver con Hajime, le obsequiaban sensaciones más allá de la esperanza... Percibía la mirada verdusca encima de él, aquello generó que un rubor llenara sus pómulos, Nagito esperó que Hinata lo confundiera por fiebre.

Quería tenerlo al menos en sus últimos momentos, porque al igual que con la desesperación, Nagito podía detectar la muerte, tantos años conviniendo con el fin de la vida al tenerla siempre rozando su sombra. Y en la noche anterior, los dedos turbios y esqueléticos de la parca realmente lo tocaron. No obstante, una vez más su suerte lo salvó, brindandole una oportunidad que usaría para compartir unos instantes con Hinata.

Si moría, al menos quería al castaño a su lado; sólo por una vez en su vida, se permitiría ser egoísta. Se esforzó en mantener sus labios sellados, no buscaba pronunciar palabras que lo hirieran otra vez, dejaría que sus acciones emitieran lo que realmente quería comunicar. Tenía la esperanza de que sus sentimientos genuinos lo alcanzaran.

Komaeda apretó aún más la tela de la prenda de Hinata.

Hajime continuó observándolo, a pesar que Komaeda estuviera efectuando todas sus fuerzas, la enfermedad seguía jugando en su contra, haciendo que su agarre en verdad fuera ligero y fácil de romper. Hinata también apretó los labios, suponía que el único mentiroso en esa habitación era Komaeda, pero eso no era acertado, Hinata admitía que estaba siendo uno, ya que no era honesto consigo mismo en varias ocasiones, no expresaba la mayoría de sus ideas debido a la inseguridad que lo aprisionaba, guardándolas en la oscuridad y en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Ahí donde nadie, más que solo él, podía encontrarlos.

Ocurría lo mismo con sus sentimientos.

La línea entre mentir y ocultar era muy fina.

¿Qué sentido tenía preocuparse por alguien como Komaeda? Se trataba de convencer que no valía la pena, pero fracasaba. Al final, terminaba haciéndolo. Lo había confesado delante de Kuzuryuu, le importaba lo qué podría acontecerle. Pero... ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Esa cuestión siempre surcaba su mente, al igual que la respuesta; la imagen de la brisa veraniega acariciando sus rulos níveos, el sonido de las olas chocar contra la pulcra arena, mientras que Komaeda le sonreía con afecto y soltando chistes para hacerlo sentir mejor. Un gesto que alumbraba su corazón y lo empapaba de calma. La sonrisa de la persona más importante para él en la isla. Sentía sus mejillas calentarse nuevamente con esa memoria. Esa impresión no desaparecía, incluso lo ayudaba a relajarse cuando lo necesitaba.

Por más frágil fuera la sujeción que Komaeda estuviera efectuando, jamás podría soltarse de él. Su corazón no contaba con la fortaleza, ni mucho menos con la indiferencia suficiente. No podía hacerlo; porque lo que lo ataba a Komaeda iba más allá del agarre físico del albino, se trataba de un lazo misterioso que aún ninguno de los dos conocía su profundidad.

La comprensión lentamente cayó sobre él, conectó cada aspecto y encontró la respuesta; el albino deseaba que se quedara con él. Separó los labios para responderle, pero antes de poder soltar al menos un vocablo, las rodillas de Komaeda ya no resistieron más y perdió el equilibro, comenzando a colapsarse.

—¡Komaeda! —Hinata reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó con sus brazos, impidiendo que tocara el suelo. Si él se hubiera lastimado, el progreso de su recuperación habría sido arruinado, y Hajime no permitiría que el albino se lastimara delante de sus ojos, Nagito tuvo suerte de que el castaño estuviera con él.

—¡Oi, Komaeda! —continuó llamando con un volumen de voz adecuado, no quería despertar a Tsumiki. Su intervención ayudaría, pero Hajime consideraba que merecía un descanso y zarandeó al chico con suavidad.

El aludido separó sus párpados de forma pausada, la debilidad aún lo ahogaba, provocando que sus ojos estuvieran semi-abiertos. Sin embargo, eso bastó para aliviar a Hinata, Komaeda siguió usando sus escasas fuerzas para aferrarse al otro chico. Esta vez, tomando su corbata, tapando con su palma el símbolo que la caracterizaba.

—Por favor... Vete...—murmuró Komaeda, sus párpados volviendo a caer y perdiendo la conciencia lentamente. Y aún así, continuó sujetando a Hinata, éste pestañeó anonadado, la tenacidad del suertudo era demasiado sólida, al igual que su fé en la esperanza.

—Sí... Me quedaré. —respondió Hajime, aunque el afortunado ya no lo escuchara.

No era un problema cargar en brazos a Komaeda, ya lo había hecho una vez... Y volvía a percatarse de lo mismo; era demasiado ligero. No era un rasgo que podía pasar por alto, el suertudo pronunciaba que eran muy similares, él no creía que fuera así, a excepción de sus estaturas.

Aquello le producía varias cuestiones, ¿no se ejercitaría? ¿Comería bien? Había tantas cosas que desconocía de él y que no comprendía, pero quería hacerlo y tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo entendería. Lo acostó en la cama con suma suavidad, consideraba que trataba con la porcelana más frágil y refinada del planeta.

No le fue posible alejarse del todo, Nagito seguía sosteniendo su corbata y Hajime no tuvo otra alternativa más que deshacer el nudo. Y usando únicamente su playera blanca sin el habitual lazo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, Komaeda respiraba de manera sosegada.

Al verlo dormir, se percató de la esponjosidad de su cabello, lucía como espuma regada por la extensión de la almohada. Le dio la impresión de un cordero, a veces solía aparentar ser un lobo debido al problema que representaba su comportamiento en los juicios al complicar todo, aunque en realidad terminaba siendo una gran ayuda. Y además, el verdadero enemigo era Monokuma. En esos instantes, Hinata no vio al albino como un lobo. Era una oveja que se disfrazaba de lobo para ahuyentar al resto, cuando en realidad era la oveja más blanca y pura del rebaño. Hinata suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, recordándose que no conocía mucho acerca del chico que dormía a su lado. Aún no descubría si el Komaeda que conoció por primera vez fue una mentira, la respuesta no era del todo clara aún.

Luego del primer juicio, el suertudo volvió a ser el chico amable, calmo y fresco que conoció por primera vez, quien lo animaba y cuidaba. E incluso, antes de caer enfermo, la conversación que tuvieron en la recepción del hospital; Komaeda diciéndole que él poseía bastante confianza en sí mismo al relacionarse con otros sin temor a pesar de desconocer su talento. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero la sinceridad que emanaba de los ojos verde grisáceo fue absolutamente clara y logró tocarlo. Nagito confiaba y creía demasiado en él, y aquello era algo que le agradaba, le contagiaba esa seguridad que el albino depositaba en él.

Por momentos, volvía a confiar en él, sin embargo, la imagen de sus ojos tormentosos, la sonrisa desenfrenada y sus palabras distorsionadas ocasionando que las dudas nacieran. Y aun así, Hinata estaba convencido de una cosa: no lo quería muerto, jamás lo haría.

Y por eso, al entender las intenciones previas de Komaeda, permaneció a su lado.

Sin saber qué más hacer, porque observar al albino mientras dormía le calentaba el rostro, Hinata detalló el entorno. No habían muchas diferencias, paredes blancas, camas genéricas y el mismo aroma a fármacos. Era algo insípido. Tomándolo en cuenta, su torpe compañera de clase buscó decorarlas, hacer al menos un poco colorida la situación que sufrían.

Hinata rememoró que Mioda tenía un girasol y en el caso de Owari, una planta de plátanos. Y al voltear para saber qué planta tenía Komaeda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su pecho se encogió.

«¿Qué demonios?»

Lirio de la araña roja... Hinata arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño, ¿quién carajos colocaría una flor así? No era un experto en el lenguaje de las flores, pero incluso alguien como él conocía el significado de esa planta. Se trataba de un símbolo de desgracias en la cultura de su país. En especial en un hospital... Era equivalente a colocar una flor en el pupitre de un compañero vivo. Además, el clima no era el adecuado para que florecieran. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Mikan... La puso?

Rápidamente, Hinata negó con un ladeo de cabeza. Quizás... Estaba delirando, Tsumiki no podría llegar a realizar esa clase de acciones, se suponía que cuidaba de Komaeda. Ella quería que él viviera y se alegró por su condición mejorada, ¿verdad?

"¡Mientras sea la enfermera de Komaeda, no dejaré que muera! ¡Nunca!"

De nuevo, alguien cuyos gestos no coincidían con sus palabras. Se llevo una mano a su cabello que aparentaba ser puntiagudo, revolviéndolo con exasperación. ¿Cuántos mentirosos se ubicaban en la isla? Detestaba sospechar de sus compañeros, pero alguien más sin lugar a dudas, estaba mintiendo e irónicamente, no era Nagito. De hecho... Era gracias a él que comenzó a considerar el concepto de 'amigos'. Hajime tomó la maseta con disgusto y, sin quererlo, resbaló de sus manos. Trató de atraparla, pero cada vez que la punta de sus dedos la tocaba, volvía a resbalarse, hasta que salió por la ventana y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Al menos no se lastimó nadie... —habló consigo mismo, suspiró y regresó con Komaeda.

Y en la profundidad de ese mundo que ocultaba una escalofriante verdad, una femenina voz brotó:

—Argh... Al chico normal pero guapo no le gustan las bromas.—masculló Enoshima Junko, la flor maltrata junto con la maseta rota y la tierra derramada, empezaron a distorsionarse y a desaparecer en forma de píxeles.

A la hora de la preparación de habitaciones, la rubia pensó en ponerle esa planta carmesí como una broma, el albino era un verdadero fastidio para sus planes inductivos a la desesperación. Por supuesto que lo quería muerto y esa flor manifestaba ese anhelo. Fue encantador que Mikan, una de las victimas del virus y volver a poseer el lavado de cerebro que le efectuó, leyó sus intenciones y la colocó cerca del afortunado, como si le desagradara también. Quizás en verdad era odiado por todos... Casi todos.

Y Junko vio a Tsumiki esperar, esperar, esperar... Siguió esperando y la indicación de Hinata viendo la grabación que estaba preparando, nunca llegó. La chica de meleba dispar y morada, frunció el ceño, ¿se había equivocado? ¿Komaeda sí tenía a alguien que lo aceptase y lo quisiera? Encogió por unos instantes los hombros, había considerado la posibilidad, si Hinata no veía el video, lo haría Kuzuryuu. Continuó esperando con una sonrisa sicótica y las mejillas enrojecidas, anhelando entregarle a su amada, la desesperación que tanto adoraba.

La rubia de coletas gemelas se encontraba sorprendida por la visión, la enfermera que era torpeza personificada, elaboró un asesinato astuto y macabro. E imitó la mueca de su devota seguidora. Ella era una prueba de su creencia; la desesperación cambiaba a las personas de una manera impredecible, y eso le encantaba. Aplaudió contenta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, regocijándose.

La sensación se evaporó al retornar la mirada a Komaeda y Hinata, el primero seguía durmiendo con calma, ¿su suerte ya lo había curado o la compañía que tenía le ayudaba? El segundo lo veía por unos segundos hasta que sus pómulos se ruborizaban y desviaba la vista a la ventana, luego regresaba a Komaeda y se repetía la secuencia.

El mafioso de baja estatura apareció abriendo la puerta de forma escandalosa, poseía una respiración entrecortada. Hinata hizo un gesto que exigía silencio, posicionando su dedo índice en la mitad de sus labios en compañía de un leve 'shh'. Aquello produjo que una vena resaltara en la frente del rubio, le explicó a gritos lo que presenció y sin pensarlo, el castaño lo acompañó. Ambos abandonaron la habitación.

Y ya que su broma había terminado, literalmente rota por Hinata, regresó la flor que debía estar originalmente ahí.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, Komaeda fue despertado por el descubrimiento de cadáver, no fue una manera grata para recuperar la consciencia, por más que ya se había mentalizado para la ocasión. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que se repitiera el aviso... ¿dos asesinatos? Sus instintos volvían a acertar, se trataba de una imitación, al menos a medias.

Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo sin dificultad, comprobando que ya no padecía la enfermedad. Miró la parte inferior de la cama, encontrando su ropa cotidiana doblada cuidadosamente, encima yacía una nota con la cara de Monokuma. Dirigió una mano para tomarla pero se detuvo por un instante al percatar que la otra sostenía la corbata de Hinata. Fue lo último que agarró antes de perder el conocimiento. Notó también que al otro costado de la cama existían arrugas, indicando que alguien había estado sentado ahí.

Komaeda ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, ¿sus sentimientos sí habían alcanzado a Hinata? Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y llevo la corbata de tonalidad verde a su pecho, abrazándola. Una calidez envolvió su pecho. Se la devolvería inmediatamente cuando se encontraran y le agradecería. Su momento de tranquilidad y alegría fue interrumpido por el oso bicolor:

—Upupupu, no es momento de pensar en tu príncipe azul, ¡levanta tu culo y ponte a investigar! —exigió el peluche viviente, Nagito no se movió y se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Nunca obedecería a la desesperación—. ¡Veamos si son capaces de sobrevivir!

—Lo haremos —determinó Komaeda, su voz estaba impregnada de convicción y miró con coraje al oso. Incluso cuando el ojo rojo de éste brillaba de forma amenazante, no titubeó—. Los símbolos de la esperanza van a aniquilarte. —era la segunda vez que el albino le dedicaba esa frase, y en ambas ocasiones, esas palabras fueron como espadas que buscaban destrozarlo.

—Ah, fue una mala idea hablar contigo. Sólo sueltas patrañas, ¡la desesperación sin duda los aplastará! ¡Nos vemos en la sala de música! —y con esa exclamación, el animal robótico se retiró.

Ignoró la carcajada de Monokuma que resonaba en el pasillo y se concentró en vestirse. La impuntualidad era un acto grosero, no haría a los preciosos Definitivos; Hinata siendo el más importante para él. Una vez ya alistado, observó por última vez la habitación en la que casi pierde la vida, y encontró un detalle que lo hizo sonreír antes de dirigirse a Titty Thyphon.

La esperanza triunfaría, justo como demostraba los dientes de león que reposaba en el mueble gris, junto a un jarrón de la misma tonalidad. Ocupando el lugar que le fue arrebatado y representando el vínculo que unía a Komaeda y Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Les juro que ya tenia esta idea desde hace años y al fin ve la luz, ¡yupi! Básicamente una divergencia que todo el mundo necesitaba. Quería que se sintiera aún más como si fuera una escena alternativa del juego al escribir en primera persona (o sea, pov Hajime y luego pov Nagito) pero no soy buena escribiendo de esa forma qwq
> 
> Siento que esto es lo que habría pasado si Hinata se hubiera quedado con Ko, y también puse la razón por la que creo que se fue uvu El capitulo tres es de mis capítulos favoritos del juego y al hacer este one-shot, queria que saliera lo más perfecto posible, agregando muchos aspectos y volví a ver los gameplays de Darmelow para hacerlo «3
> 
> Imagínense una bonita escena de un Ko sonrojado regresándole la corbata a Hinata. Y quizas seria la segunda cosa que probaría la inocencia de Hinatita (?). Pensé en escribirla pero habría sido más largo este one-shot. Así que se queda en nuestras mentes owo


End file.
